


leave it to the ferret [podfic]

by semperfiona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Draco Malfoy, Animal Transformation, Ferret Draco Malfoy, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: Podfic of "leave it to the ferret" by smirkingcatAuthor's original summary:It started with a picture and it ends with a kiss.





	leave it to the ferret [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [leave it to the ferret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841291) by [smirkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/pseuds/smirkingcat). 



[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1YXQjAWievhDvJbnbPZOFF0a2Ur1cCkAq) | 35.6 MB | 38:47  
[M4A](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1w1P7SFXqCMvyjarSjV7soyW9gK1l7Nm9) | 18.3 MB | 38:47


End file.
